(a) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling driving of a vehicle based on driver's fatigue.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As driving time of a driver due to long distance driving and traffic congestion has increased, an occurrence rate of traffic accidents due to driver's fatigue has increased every year. The occurrence rate of traffic accidents due to driver's fatigue is higher than that of traffic accidents due to drinking and driving. Therefore, the driver needs to take a rest at a rest area for overcoming fatigue when the driver feels fatigue, but it is difficult for the driver to recognize his/her fatigue degree.
In recent years, an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) that recognizes an accident risk in advance to prevent an accident or assist a driver's driving has been actively mounted on a vehicle. The advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) may include a lane departure warning system (LDWS), a lane keeping assist system (LKAS), a collision avoidance system (CAS), a driver drowsiness detection system, an auto cruise control (ACC) system, a parking assistance system (PAS), an autonomous emergency braking (AEB) system and the like. In the related art, the advanced driver assistance system performs a driver assistance function such as a lane departure warning function based on a preset operation value. In other words, the advanced driver assistance system has a problem in that the driver's fatigue is not reflected and the operation value is simply used. Accordingly, a method for providing an appropriate driver assistance function considering the driver's fatigue is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.